Endless Endowment
by z.a. franks
Summary: A poem made by Sakura which tells that even if you hate someone, love still conquers all.... ^_^


Endless Endowment

Sakura Kinamoto hung up the phone and sat on a chair. Silently, she stared at the phone again. Looking desperate, she quickly dialed a number. After a few moments, a voice was heard on the other end.

"Sakura, you should know that this is a long distance call. Calling here in China 5 times today could cost your dad a lot of money." Syaoran explained calmly.

"I am against of what you said." She said slowly. Silence was on the phone. She could hear Meilin shouting at him but not him. "Are you still there, Syaoran?"

"Sakura, this won't work out. You know that long distance relationships could end a tragic ending. You were the one who said that." 

"Yeah but…… I think there's still hope. You WERE the one who said THAT"

Syaoran smirked, making Sakura confused and think on what he's thinking. "Sakura, think straight now, will you? I can't come back to Japan and my mother and YOUR BROTHER were the ones tearing us apart. Meilin and I still have a promise to keep and…… I maybe not the right man for you---"

"You're wrong! You were the one who said that you loved me! And I Loved you back! We were happy about it until you left for Hongkong without saying goodbye…" she cried silently. Even so, Syaoran can still hear her on the other end.

"Don't cry Sakura… This won't really work… and I don't want to hurt you. We're in different sides now… and you can find a man for you there…" he explained but still Sakura kept on crying. 

_You were the only man for me…._

"I got to go, Sakura. I promised Meilin that I would take her to the park today--"

"For a date… right?" she asked.

"You know Meilin. She couldn't end a day without a date." He giggled and Sakura giggled also, even though she was very sad inside.

"Bye Sakura! I'll catch you in the next call.."

"Bye…… Syaoran-kun…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you tell him?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura shook her head. "What?!?! What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo… I promise that I'll pay the phone bills." Sakura said. She was sleeping over at Tomoyo's house for a special reason in school. The phone that she used was Tomoyo's phone.

"It's alright, Sakura, as long it satisfies you… but… why didn't you tell him that you'll be performing this weekend?"

"It's just a stupid poem…"

"It's not." Tomoyo stared at her best friend. "It was for him and he needed to hear and see you."

"Maybe I should change my poem. I should make it look…… evil… like I hate him for every thing he did to me……" she visualized. Tomoyo kept on shaking her head.

"Don't do this! This poem was for him! It was not a revenge!"

"What's wrong, Tomoyo? This is a free country and I have a free will to speak. Besides, he won't be here to see me. He was too busy to admire his ever-loving MEILIN!" She said as she left the room. Just then, Tomoyo picked up her phone and dialed Li's number.

"Hello?" Meilin answered.

"Listen Meilin. I need to speak to Syaoran."

"Sorry but he was too busy washing the plates. Why Tomoyo?"

"I need you to help me in something…" Tomoyo begged.

"Okay, what's it?" Meilin asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at her notebook with a pen in one hand. She thought about the times Syaoran ignored her instead of the times he loved her. This made her even more raged.

"I'll write a poem about your silly things, Syaoran no baka…… but…" she became sad again knowing that she can't do it…… "I just have to do it the other way……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of Sakura's performance and the whole Tomoeda watched as she walked up to the stage. Tomoyo sat there with her video camera. Even though what she will say is something "harsh", she will still record every move that Sakura will do on stage.

Sakura looked up at the audience with a lowly face. The spotlight was so bright that she barely opened her eyes. Her friends cheered her on but still a sad face was the only thing she can show.

She took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She looked at her poem and took a deep breath then said on the microphone…

"This poem goes to all lovers……. Who loved someone deeply but didn't accept their love in return…" _This goes to you, Syaoran-kun…_

Forever 

_Can you still remember me?_

_Am I just another shadow to be ignored and forgotten? _

_Or another worthless thing that can be thrown away?_

_Do you still know me?_

_Do you still think of me when you are afar?_

_I hoped so much. _

The audience was silent and Tomoyo looked at Sakura. They stared at each other and Sakura smiled at her. 

_But my poem… it won't end this way._

_I won't make it tragic._

_Even though you forgot about me._

_I won't forget about you._

_For you and only you, I will give you whatever you need._

_When you don't feel LOVE, I'll be your cupid's ARROW_

_When you're raged in a FIGHT, I'll give you POWER_

_When you feel unprotected, I'll be your SHIELD_

_When you need revenge, I'll be your SWORD_

_When you feel lonely and alone in a STORM or under the RAIN, I'll be your SHADOW to keep you company._

_When your imagination sets you free, I'll be your ILLUSION_

_When you need something steady, I'll be your WOOD_

_When you're in need for reflection, I'll be your MIRROR_

_When you used something pretty, I'll be your FLOWER_

_When you don't want to be seen. I'll cover you in MIST_

_I can make you FLY to the CLOUDS_

_I can make you JUMP to the highest WINDY mountains_

_I can make you FLOAT like a BUBBLE_

_I can make you RETURN THROUGH TIME_

_I can make you BIG to pass through the LITTLE MAZE_

_I can protect you from the gangsters who tried to SHO(o)T and kill you_

_I can make you DASH to the EARTHY fields_

_I'll let it SNOW for you_

_I'll let SAND, WAVE AND THUNDER disappear if you don't like these_

_I'll let you GLOW and MOVE every thing on your own_

_I'll let the TWINS, LIGHT and DARK, combine to bring chaos and let balance (LIBRA) disappear_

_I'll let you FREEZE the WATERY seas and let the FIREY hell rule over the world_

_I'll give you POWER in a FIGHT_

_I'll give you VOICE in the SONG_

_I'll LOCK you in your SLEEP where in your SWEET SILENT DREAM…_

_You can see me alone standing there waiting for you._

_I am not that crazy. _

_But I can do all these… as long as you do one thing for me…_

_Know me….._

_Remember me…_

_Be with me…._

_Forever_

She took a deep bow and hurried toward the backstage. Everyone applauded but she was crying behind those curtains. 

Knowing that she was alone, she cried out loud his name and she wished that he would be here for her.

"That was amazing, Sakura-chan…" a voice was heard. She looked up and saw the last expected person to see…

"Syaoran…. Kun….." she murmured…

"What? Are you going to stare at me like that after Meilin told me that I have to go all the way here to see you?" He asked playfully.

Sakura stood up and quickly hugged him tight. "You were nuts." Syaoran said. "Are you willing to give me all that?"

She smiled. "As long as you are with me…… and the cards, I would be very happy…"

"So this is really serious…and this is an…… endless endowment…" he said.

"Yes…… yes it is…"

------------------------------

If you noticed but, in Sakura's poem, All the names of the Sakura cards were said (includes love and hope). Hope you like it. Please R&R!!!


End file.
